Dynasty Warriors 3
Dynasty Warriors 3 is the third title in the Dynasty Warriors series and acclaimed by fans of the earlier titles to be one of the most difficult due to the enemies' AI. This title introduces the Nanman tribe and also set the standards for many of its following titles. Gameplay *If they have a high ranked weapon, characters can now perform six hit combos. The four previous charge attack properties remain the same but add two more to the mix. : , , , , : sends the opponent high into the air; continuing to press triggers a synchronized follow up. This additional combo is called a Charge Drive. : , , , , , : triggers a unique combo; some officers can also extend it by tapping . *Enemy AI is much more aggressive and clearing crowds takes more effort. Even the most common soldier will actively run up to the player to attack. *When two players work together on a stage, they can perform an attack called Double Musou. If they are close to one another and have their Musou gauges filled, they can press together to unleash a powerful assault. *For the first time in the series, players can collect and equip various items. Specific items can affect the playable characters' stats but others can be unlocked after fulfilling certain requirements. The tradition of unlocking rare fourth weapons also began with this title. *Stat boosting remains similar to the previous title except Dynasty Warriors 3 offers different stat boosts when the game is on harder difficulties. *Mounted attacks -as in, when the horse slays an enemy- can now affect the KO count for the player. Elephant mounts have also been added. Riding a specific steed, however, demands the player to be at certain level. For example, if the character is at a low level and tries to ride Red Hare, they'll likely be thrown off its back. To counter this setback, the player can level up their characters or equip saddles. *Saving during battle can be done by choosing to quit from the pause menu. Only one game can be counted at one time and choosing to not continue it makes it invalid. *Characters are more vocal than before and will talk during in-game cutscenes. *For the first (and so far only) time, players are able to have personal bodyguards with them in battle. The player will start with 2 peons and when maxed out will be able to have up to 8 elite bodyguards. Modes Musou Mode Character's modes are extended as they can participate in more battles than before. Many of their new scenarios involve the Southern Campaign to suppress the Nanman rebellion. The following characters can be unlocked in Musou Mode. ;Zhuge Liang and Ma Chao :Complete one Shu scenario ;Jiang Wei :Finish Zhuge Liang's scenario ;Huang Zhong and Liu Bei :Complete with two Shu characters ;Pang Tong :Keep him alive during the Assault on Cheng Du ;Sima Yi, Xu Zhu, and Zhen Ji :Clear once with any Wei character ;Xu Huang and Cao Cao :Complete with two Wei characters ;Xiahou Yuan :Personally defeat him during the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun ;Zhang Liao :Personally defeat him during the Battle of He Fei ;Lu Xun and Da Qiao :Finish one Wu scenario ;Sun Ce and Sun Jian :Clear Musou Mode with two Wu characters ;Sun Quan :During the Battle of He Fei the following must occur: Taishi Ci's death, Sun Quan jumps the bridge, Zhang Liao attacks, and Gan Ning appears as reinforcements during Sun Quan's counterattack. ;Xiao Qiao :Complete Musou Mode with Zhou Yu or Da Qiao ;Gan Ning :Personally defeat him during the Battle of He Fei ;Lu Meng :Make him survive the Battle at Fan Castle ;Diao Chan :Defeat her during the Battle at Hu Lao Gate ;Lu Bu :Score at least 1,000 KOs at Hu Lao Gate ;Dong Zhuo :Defeat him and Diao Chan during the Battle at Hu Lao Gate ;Zhang Jiao :Defeat him and his brothers during the Yellow Turban Rebellion ;Yuan Shao :Defeat Yan Liang and Wen Chou in the Battle of Guan Du ;Meng Huo :Beat him seven times during the Nanman Campaign ;Zhu Rong :Defeat her during the Nanman Campaign ;Fu Xi :Clear Cao Cao, Liu Bei, and Sun Jian's Musou Modes ;Nu Wa :Complete Musou Mode with all other female characters Free Mode Similar as before, more stages and characters can be unlocked when the player completes Musou Mode. This is where the Other characters can be played. Versus Mode A mode that gives two players 90 minutes to compete with one another. They can chose to particpate in the following challenges. :3 vs 3 Elimination - set at Hu Lao Gate, three fighters can duel with one another on horseback. :Struggle for the Imperial Seal - search for the Imperial Seal in the Wu Territory and earn more warriors. :Skirmish at Chang Ban Bridge - pave a clear path through the wall of enemies on the bridge. :Battle at Sea - knock many enemies overboard at Chi Bi. :Team Battle - defeat the three officers at Fan Castle. :4 vs 4 Elimination - be the first to climb Mt. Ding Jun and meet the commander at the top. :Valley of Stone Soldiers - a thick fog clouds the field and obstructs vision. Find the enemy officer at Yi Ling under these conditions. :Duel - have a one-on-one battle at Mt. Jie Ting. Challenge Mode Within a 90 minute time limit, do one of the following. :Endurance - Defeat as many officers as possible without being defeated. :Time Attack - Similar as endurance except it expects the player to meet a set time limit. Data Base Includes an encyclopedia for officers and showcases collected weapons and items. Characters Wei *Cao Cao *Dian Wei *Xu Zhu *Sima Yi *Zhang Liao *Zhen Ji *Zhang He *Xu Huang *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou Yuan Shu *Guan Yu *Huang Zhong *Jiang Wei *Liu Bei *Ma Chao *Pang Tong *Zhang Fei *Zhao Yun *Zhuge Liang *Wei Yan Wu *Lu Meng *Sun Ce *Sun Jian *Sun Quan *Sun Shang Xiang *Lu Xun *Taishi Ci *Gan Ning *Zhou Yu *Huang Gai *Xiao Qiao *Da Qiao Other *Zhang Jiao *Dong Zhou *Lu Bu *Diao Chan *Yuan Shao *Meng Huo *Zhu Rong *Fu Xi *Nu Wa Related Media A mobile adaption of this game, titled Mobile Shin Sangoku Musou, was also made for the Japanese imode and yahoo networks. It features a card diplomacy game that can be played with other cell phone users. In May 2006, a pachinko machine named CR Shin Sangoku Musou was also released in parlors. Image Song *''Ikuji ~Circuit~'' :Performed by Yo Hitoto Allusions *One of the tracks in this game, Arena, later appears in Warriors Orochi 2. Along with other songs, it was also given a unique remix in Dynasty Warriors: Online. Gallery Image:Dw3-jpcover.jpg|Japanese package art External Links *Dynasty Warriors 3 informational site *Official American site *Official European description *Official Japanese site *Official Chinese site *Official Taiwanese description *Official Korean description *Opening movie Category:Games